Lighthouse Keeper
The "Lighthouse Keeper", or simply known as the Keeper, is the main antagonist in the book, Light of the World. He is the vengeful spirit of a man who lost his true love. History Loss and Vengeance The Lighthouse Keeper was in love with a woman named Trudy. The two were to be wedded. On the night Trudy returned to Serenity Cove on ship, the keeper was so excited about seeing his love again, he did not notice the engagement ring he prepared for his proposal had accidentally slipped inside the searchlight's gears and the light malfunctioned. The keeper was convinced it was the work of the lawyer who also had affection for Trudy, despite his alibi. He died one month after, leaving a note that promised to plunge the world into darkness. The keeper died and his vengeful spirit (tethered to his pocket watch) wandered the world for decades. Over the years, he interacted with numbers of earthbound spirits, learning everything he could, eventually hearing about the mystical Light of the World. He decided to find it and use it for revenge on the world. The keeper eventually found the family that currently owned it, and tricked James Agatt into marrying his fiancé in Serenity Cove. Return The keeper tricked James into his lighthouse, where he used the pocket watch to possess James while expelling his spirit into the lighthouse. Knowing a group of nixies were trying to stop his plan, he did everything to protect the wedding. When one of the sisters, Phoebe Halliwell, learned of his plan, he captured her and had her bound to shackles in a cavern, where the nixies were also held captive. To throw off suspicion, the keeper had a Sea Nymph impersonate Phoebe. The wedding proceeded as planned, and once the ritual was completed, the keeper dropped his façade, took the Light of the World in his hands, and cast a spell to cause discord among the wedding guests, employees, and everyone present, then summoned forth monsters to raid the world. He engaged Phoebe and Paige in battle, gaining the upper hand by freezing them, and tried to kill Piper with a fireball. Despite the Charmed Ones' best effort, the keeper was able to turn the tables, and was about to plunge the world into darkness when they summoned Trudy's spirit. With the two reunited, the keeper remembered what had gone wrong: he was the one who made the mistake that busted up the lighthouse, not by someone else's sabotage or by the universe's interference. With this new realization and Trudy's forgiveness, the keeper finally released his rage and the two moved on together. Spells To Summon a Sea Demon :Carve symbols on two mountain-sized rocks and on the beach. :Dwellers of the deep, progenitors of evil on a million worlds, :architects of pain and misery from beyond the stars, I call upon thee… :Send your emissary from his watery tomb, from his crypt of suffering and madness, :so that he may consecrate my unholy plans :and make of this village an unhallowed grave so dark and terrible :that all in a thousand realities will treble when they hear its name! :Come, I beseech you, come now! Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Possession:' The ability to take control of another's body. *'Fireballs:' The ability to produce spheres of flame. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to create and control electricity. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform another being to another form. *'Hypnosis:' The ability to hypnotize another being. *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to walk into another's dream and manipulate them. The Keeper visited James in his dreams to manipulate him. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create illusory images. The Keeper made Phoebe believe she was being wrapped by snakes. ;Other Powers *'Channeling:' The ability to channel energy and magic. *'Intangibility:' The ability to phase through solid objects. As a spirit, the keeper was naturally intangible. Notes and Trivia *The Keeper's pocket watch had the initials of his name, but it was never read and thus the Keeper's true name remained a mystery. Appearances The Lighthouse Keeper appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Spirits